


The pirate queen of the night

by Vbheart13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vbheart13/pseuds/Vbheart13
Summary: Lina is a night fury shapeshifter who has a strong hatred for humans and for those who has devil fruit powers but one night she met with a human male with a strawhat and he has devil fruit power that he is a rubber man, but she started to have feelings for this human male who sparks her interest in herself, but will she love the human man? The story of how the pirate king met his pirate queen of the night.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The pirate queen of the night

My stomach grumbled as I pulled on the chains when was the last time they fed me? Then I heard screams on the upper deck and I strained against the hold of the chains to see what was going on but it was no use, I couldn't see anything, then there was a creak as the key turned in the lock of my cell door, I fixed my attention on the door as my heart pounding in my heart. 

"Are they going to kill me?!" I thought as the door reveal a cloaked figure who is not someone I know that always beats me but I heal fast every time that happens to me every day. The cloaked figure brings out a pistol and my nerves started to get on fire, I shapeshifted into my night fury form getting ready to use my plasma blast at the cloaked figure but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck then everything went dark but I felt being lifted up by something or someone, then a scent of blood hits my nose and then I knew that the pirates who held me prisoner and made me a slave for two years are all died, but when I woke up to see that I was in the middle of the woods at night as the moonlight shines on me. My eyes were still blurry but I see a human man walking towards me "who are you?!" I ask in night fury language as I back away from him. "Wow you're so cool," said the human man still walking towards me. My eyesight was getting better and I noticed that he is wearing an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, he also wears short blue trousers with cuffs, yellow sash tied around his waist, and sandals.

"Don't come any closer to me or else I'll fight you!" I growl in my night fury language so he won't understand what I'm saying but after that warning, he still walks towards me, "hmm what's wrong?" he asks me like he has a death wish, then I noticed that is wearing a straw hat and I also noticed that he has two scars one underneath his left eye with two stitches and another one a x shape scar that covers of his chest."Stay back I'm warning you!" I growl as I continue to back up from him but then he lifted his hand and puts his hand gently on my face, when he touched my face my nerves were started to calm down and to be honest it felt kinda good, "wow you're so smooth" he says as he gently pats my face with a big smile on his face. But then I heard something snap and I smell around, once again my nerves were now on fire, I move back from him and I jump releasing my plasma blast at the source hitting a big tree in the process.

The human man turns around to see what happened and then I saw five humans, a blue nose reindeer, cyborg,  
and a skeleton. "Wow it's a dragon," said the blue nose reindeer as he tries to get closer to me but once again I jump again and release my plasma blast at them. "Hey, they're my friends!" Yelled the human man as He looks cornered for his friends, "stay away from me!" I roar as I took off flying from them, "Hey wait come back!" He yelled as he was trying to follow me. I blast my plasma blast to make myself disappear and I flew to a nearby tree to watch them from a distance so they can't see me, I got a good look at his so-called "friends" one human was a girl with long orange hair who wears a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals then another human who is also a girl with long black hair who wears a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially- zipped navy blue leather vest with a v-neckline.

I notice that two human men were fighting one of them is a green hair man who wears a long, open dark-green coat on his waist and is held by a red sash at holds three swords and a black bandanna is tied on his left forearm, to be honest, that his hair color is the same color as moss. The other human man with blonde hair who wears a black double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a yellow shirt together with a brown tie.

Then a human man with black woolly hair and a long nose who wears a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of boots, and besides him is the blue nose reindeer who wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle that has a pink center with a white x, a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, a pair of orange shorts. Next to him is a cyborg with blue hair who wears a red swim briefs and a red coconut tree motives Hawaiian shirt and on his left side is a skeleton who wears a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange-red trousers with a floral design. They were talking about something but I can't hear them quite well from here, so I flew around till I found a place to spend the night a cave that was near a waterfall, "that human man was kinda cute" I thought to myself but it's stupid to fall for someone like him, sadly the feeling doesn't leave my mind as I trying to sleep.


End file.
